<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cont'd by exrui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640190">cont'd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui'>exrui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he hears the room door open, so he turns around.</p><p>only to face that damn bat with nails, literally raised to come crashing down on his head.</p><p>steve yelps and pulls the bat closer to himself, making billy involuntary scream. "what the hell were you doing? were- were you gonna bash my head in?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cont'd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy pushes up the widow to the room and squeezes through. He falls on the floor with a groan and rubs at his butt as he picks himself up. He smirks to himself and goes to shut the widow, but he hears the room door open, so he turns around.</p><p>Only to face that damn bat with nails, <em>literally</em> raised to come crashing down on his head.</p><p>Steve yelps and pulls the bat closer to himself, making Billy involuntary scream. "What the hell were you doing? Were- were you gonna bash my head in?"</p><p>The brunet shushes him while looking at him with wide eyes. "<em>Yes! </em>You came in my room at," his eyes shifted to a nearby clock. "10:37. Unannounced. In the middle of the night. I should be asking you what the hell you were doing!"</p><p>Billy bit his lip and took a step towards Steve. "What? I can't just surprise my man?" Steve blinked at him. "No! <em>Get out</em>." Steve shoved him back towards the window, Billy's hands came up to stop him. "Wait, why can't I stay?" The blond gently grabbed the brunet's arms, who sighed frustratedly. He let Billy wrap his own arms around his waist before leveling him with a look. The bat fell to the floor with a dull thud, Steve feeling defeated.</p><p>"It's not, uh, really a good time right now..." Billy just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He felt a somewhat comforting squeeze on his hands. "My parents. They're here. So-" he whispers, the other boy's eyes widened and his mouth forms an 'o' shape. "Yeah. Uh, so it's not exactly the best time for you to be-"</p><p>Loud knocking resonated through the room. "Steve." It was his dad. He cursed as he stepped away from Billy, who tried to catch his arms. Steve shook his head and harshly shoved a finger to the blond's lips, keeping him silent.</p><p>"Were you talking to someone? I heard voices." Father's voice grew stern. Steve felt his heart race as he walked closer to the door. "You know you aren't supposed to have people over without letting us know, especially this late." There was vague disappointment and chide behind his words, if Steve wasn't <em>well...Steve</em> he probably wouldn't have noticed.</p><p>"No, no. I wasn't talking to anyone. Just talking to myself," he forced out a laugh. "I do that sometimes, you know." There was an amused scoff from behind the door, his dad hummed. "I always knew you were a weird kid." He tapped lightly on the door. "Better quit that mess before someone thinks you're a loon." Steve could basically hear Billy roll his eyes at that.</p><p>"Now go to bed. I shouldn't hear any loud mouthing for the rest of the night." His heavy footsteps were leaving the door, Steve sighed as he quickly said "goodnight", not getting anything but a mumble in response.</p><p>Once his footsteps were gone, Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His posture failing him as he slouched over. The feeling of Billy's hands startled him, he turned around to face him. There was a small smile on his face as he rubs his hands up and down Steve's back.</p><p>"Hey, it's just me. Don't get all jumpy, Steve." He says in a low voice, Steve would probably retort but he feels drained. So he just snorts and proceeds to collapse back on his bed. Billy followed him, but laid down slowly to avoid the bounce of the springs.</p><p>"Sorry you had to listen to that. It really wasn't your business." Steve whispers into the air. Billy flicks him on the forehead. "You're wrong, dickhead. It <em>is</em> my business. I wouldn't still be here if i didn't think so." The blond shifts in the bed to face the brunet. "You're my fuckin' boyfriend. I feel like that should qualify for somethin'." When Steve to cough out some laughs, Billy climbs over him to settle on his chest. "It's alright, you know?"</p><p>A brow raise from the blond. "What?" Steve licks his lips as he locks eyes with Billy. He nudges a stray curl behind his eye as he flashes a smile. It doesn't quite reach his eyes, though. "Things with my dad. They aren't the best, but they never have been anyway." He shrugs, well tries to under the other boy's weight. "So what's there to beat?"</p><p>Billy's lips twitch as he fingers with the brown locks of the boy. "Hey, at least your dad cares <em>a little bit</em>. He's okay. Not hella spectacular or some shit, but he's fine." Steve's chest shakes as he cackles to himself. "I'd probably take any dad over your dad. Neil's a complete asshole. Gotta say," Steve looks up at the ceiling in thought. "does he even have any redeeming qualities?"</p><p>Immediately what they both would think is, <b>no.</b> But Billy tries to think of one good thing. Before Susan, when his mom was still around. Things were <em>perfectly </em>okay. He told Steve stories of his life back in Cali and he has this look in his eyes, as if he's imagining himself back there, at home.</p><p>Steve smiles when Billy's lips form a little pout as he thinks. "Nah. Guy's a dick. Can't remember a time where he wasn't breathing down my neck and being a jackass." Billy smirks down at him. "But let's not talk about our shitty dads, alright?" His blue eyes squinted down at him. "That's not <em>exactly </em>what I came here to do." Steve wraps his arms around Billy's waist, smiling up at him brightly. "I feel like I already know whatever the fuck you were planning, since you dragged your ass over here."</p><p>Billy's tongue runs over his bottom lip for a split second as his blue eyes shines with mischief. "Hopefully you got it right, pretty boy." There lips connected, their hands began to slowly roam each other's bodies almost lazily. "Promise me you'll keep quiet." Steve sits up, bringing Billy up with him on his lap. The blond scoffs and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Whaddya mean? I'm always quiet. You aren't exactly the silent type." It was teasing. He knew it. Steve glared softly at him as he shook his head. "It's not good to <em>lie</em>, Billy. You know, that this is not equal opportunity for the both of-" there was a dull thud at his door again.</p><p>"I thought I told you I didn't want to hear any talking." Billy was laughing, quietly but you could tell he was enjoying this whole thing. Steve shakily called back, "yeah! Yeah, you did. But those voices, though. Sometimes I just can't help myself." He chuckles at his own words, Billy's practically shaking with his silent laughter at this point.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you better get a hold of it, son. I don't need to hear your escapades at 11." Steve's face burned as he hear his dad's footsteps travelling back to his own room.</p><p>"So, escapades with some voices huh?" Billy purrs and grins right in Steve's face. The brunet glares and shoves the blond of his lap who just continued to grin up at him. "Shut up, Hargrove."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no smut because im a grade-a pussy</p><p> </p><p>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>